


you’re home

by foreveriland



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I-LAND, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jahoon, Jakehoon, M/M, Past Character Death, Sungjake, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: i hope that i see the world as you did, a life with love is a life that’s been lived.
Relationships: Jake (I-LAND)/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	you’re home

the clock ticked by.

the clock that ticked by in the corner was what was breaking the otherwise deafening silence. a weight was hanging around him, as he wandered the loneliness of the house they once shared. 

his lover's things were packed up in brown boxes, stacked upon each other in the room with clean white walls. that room was the cleanest in the house, his lover wouldn't accept a speck of dirt in there. 

his family were over within hours, wrapping precious items up in bubble wrap and placing them in the boxes. all the man could do was watch, letting the silent tears roll down down his cheeks as his heart split into two.

they left shortly after, only muttering gentle words of condolences to him before shutting the white door behind them. 

his lover had always seen the world beautifully, almost as beautiful as he was. he would watch from the window as doves flew past, wrapped up in the soft blankets that he loved oh so dearly. 

"when we lose people, they will become white dwarf stars," he remembered his lover saying one night, placing his cup of tea down on the brown wood coffee table, "they will shine at night, to lead our directions and let us not be fearful of the dark night."

the man didn't speak, even during the elongated reception he just sat among his lover's family, drinking a glass of the wine that his lover used to love so dearly. the man didn't like the wine at first, but the more he drank, the more he understood why he loved it so much. 

he didn't wan't to come home to an empty house that night.

the familiar voice of his lover wasn't there anymore, the man kept thinking he was going to call him like he did only a few days before, but his phone remained silent.

he switched the light on ever so slowly, pushing the white door open, greeted by the emptiness of the hallway. the man slid his shoes off, elbowing the door shut before placing the shoes down by it. "i'm home, honey."

that same night, the man wrote his letter to his lover.

jake tried to make his handwriting as neat as he could, his lover always bugged him for having messy handwriting. his hands were shaking towards the end of the letter, ink blotchy from the salty tears that dripped onto the page. 

_ i know that when god took you back, sunghoon, he said, "hallelujah, you're home." _

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER - @diveintohoon


End file.
